Hell Hounds
by Sage O'Brien
Summary: After getting lost in the woods after sleep walking (more like sleep running) during a nightmare Stiles finds his way out of the woods but passes out while aimlessly trying to find his way home. He's not too far off from Derek's apartment who picks up his scent and goes to find him. Stiles doesn't remember what happened. Just his nightmare, and now he's in Derek's bed. Sterek.
1. Haunted

_Stiles is running for his life. He doesn't know what from because he can't see them. But hears growling and barking and feels claws on his skin. He feels like he can never stop running or they will eat him. Rip his flesh from his bones. He's exhausted and wants to stop but he can't. He knows if he does that he'll die. He looks back but every time he does he sees nothing. Only hears the loud unearthly nosies the invisible beasts make behind him. He can't help but think maybe they're not even there. But he can feel their presence, feel them getting closer to pouncing on him._

_Stiles muscles are hurting and his lungs are on fire. He can feel his legs give away beneath him. Thats when he feels it. The claws on his back. He rolls over dirt stinging the fresh wounds on his back. Now he sees them, finally showing their faces. Before him are two giant black dogs with more muscle than a dog should have, and glowing red eyes. They get ready to pounce on Stiles again, all he sees is claws coming right at him, and then his world goes black. _

Stiles wakes up face first in dirt. He's in the middle of the woods and has no idea how he got here. He has been having the worst nightmare. He's so confused and just wants to go home. Its still night and he's still tired. He first wants to get out of the woods. He walks aimlessly through the woods and eventually finds his way out. He's having a hard time figuring out which way to go. It would be much faster if he had his Jeep. He started wondering to himself. _How the hell did I get out here? _He keeps thinking and walking not paying attention to where he's going. He all of sudden feels heavy and dizzy and passes out on the side walk.

Derek is laying in his bed awake perfectly still that is until a sudden chill came over him. Which didn't feel right considering his high body temperature keeps him warm. He rarely ever feels random chills like that unless something is wrong. He sits up right in his bed. His eyes shift from green to red. He feels the energy in the air and it feels slightly off. Its a very faint feeling but Derek closes his eyes and inhales through his nose and knows theres trouble. He smells Stiles. The smell is so familiar to him he couldn't mistake it for anyone else. He hated to admit it but he loves the way Stiles smells. He thought to himself. _He always smells earthy, and warm. Like fresh pine, cinnamon, and citrus. _Its one of Derek's favorite smells and Stiles always wears it on him.

Derek quickly remembers why he was up in the first place. Not to think about how good Stiles smells. But to find him. His scent isn't far off so he's close by. _What could he be doing out at this time? Wouldn't his dad worry? _Derek has no time to waste. He gets dressed quickly and heads for the door. He drives his Camaro letting his nose guide him. The streets are vacant and he stops. He can smell Stiles' scent strongly now. He gets out of his car and sees Stiles passed out on the side walk they're about five miles from Derek's apartment. Derek rushes over to Stiles' side and shakes him. "Stiles!" Stiles remains still and Derek is getting angry that he won't wake up. "Stiles! Damnit wake up!" He says now shaking him even harder but its no use. He's out cold. Derek decides to scoop up Stiles and put him in the passenger side of his car. Derek takes Stiles back to the apartment and carries him to his bed. He decides to sit across the room and observe Stiles in case he moved or flinched or anything. He seems perfectly normal. Normal heart rate, body temperature, and breathing. It really just looks like he's sleeping. Derek figures he'll be awake by morning. Derek doesn't sleep considering that he had a boy in his bed with an appealing scent on him that Derek couldn't resist. He decides to keep his distance the rest of the night.

The sun is hitting Stiles' face and he feels sheets around him. He's in bed. He feels so weak and tired he could just pass out, go back to sleep. But he starts to notice something, he feels too much sun on his face to be coming from his window. He notices the sheets are abnormally warm and they smell like musky wolf, but not just any wolf. They smell like Derek. Stiles is finally opening his eyes and he's not in his bedroom. He's in Derek's apartment. In Derek's bed, and for a second he lays back down to see if he's dreaming. _How the hell did I get here? _He thinks confused. He then throws the sheets over his face and takes in Derek's smell. He smelled like sweat mixed with cologne to make its own unique smell with a woodsy musk. Stiles knows what Derek smells like but never really took the time to really smell Derek, but the smell is apparent now and he starts to wonder if all Derek's clothes smell like this.

Stiles hears foot steps and his heart begins to pound in his chest. Even though he knows its just Derek the sudden sound of footstep startles him. Stiles uncovers his face and Derek is staring down at him with a black mug in his hand. "You're up, good." Derek hands Stiles the mug and asks, "Why are you so scared its just me. I could hear your heart pounding from across the room." Stiles takes the mug and looks up at Derek, "I was just startled thats all." Derek nods his head even tough he doesn't know what Stiles has to be startled for if its only them there and it could be no one else but Derek approaching. "What is this?" Stiles asks. "Its tea, my mom used to make it. It was her favorite." Stiles looks down with a slight smile on his face. Feeling a little guilty and honored that Derek would share something like this with him. He didn't have to be so nice. In fact he didn't have to look after Stiles at all. "Thank you." Stiles finally says.

Derek sits down on the edge of his bed that Stiles is occupying and he accidentally inhales through his nose and smells Stiles' scent. He closes his eyes for a second and is angry with himself. He loved the smell, but felt bad for enjoying it. _Its Stiles. _He thought, but he couldn't help how much he cared for Stiles. He was smart and yea all over the place at times. Derek can't deny he has a connection with him but always pushes it away ignoring it. He honestly is confused by it. He doesn't know what to feel even though his mind at times wanders and he can feel his attraction to him. He ignores that too because theres just no way in hell that Derek can be attracted to Stiles. He tries to clear his head. "It should make you feel better, for right now rest, and tell me what the hell you were doing five miles away from my apartment at two in the morning." Stiles is now looking at Derek confused and he can tell that Stiles most likely doesn't even remember what happened last night. Derek makes another mistake by looking directly into Stiles' eyes. Derek loved brown eyes though he would never tell anyone that, but the light is hitting Stile's face making his eyes light up and Derek is mesmerized by his glowing irises. He drops his gaze and looks down at his hands and he can tell that Stiles notices and hears his heart skip a beat, but thankfully he doesn't bring it up like he would normally do when he notices something. Instead Stiles sighs heavy, "I don't remember anything. I mean how I got where ever I was. I do remember my nightmare." Derek instantly looks up at Stiles, "Nightmare? What nightmare?" Stiles drinks some of the hot tea Derek made him, and its really good. He goes to clear his throat before answering, "I had a nightmare that I was being chased by these things I couldn't see, but I could feel them and hear them. But when I collapsed in my dream and I couldn't run anymore I saw them when they attacked me. They were dogs, huge black muscular dogs with red eyes." Derek knows of the dogs Stiles is talking about. "Hell hounds."

Stiles looks up at Derek and drinks his tea waiting for him to continue. "Hell hounds are usually a sign of death, but they can also warn people of danger and protect people when needed. They're supernatural in strength and speed. I've never heard of them appearing in dreams or invisible either. It sounds complicated, and theres really only one way to find out what they want." Stiles looks at Derek with a raised eyebrow, "So I was running from hell hounds in my sleep? And how do we figure out what they want?" Stiles looks at Derek and for a second he can't read his face until he sees his expression turn to concern. "Yes, and we have to wait for them to show up outside of your dreams." He hated the idea of that and could see Derek did too. Stiles honestly didn't want to be by himself this weekend if he knew those hell hounds might show up. He drank more of his tea and was hesitant to ask, but asked anyway, "Derek could I stay here for the weekend? Since I'm already here and now I'm a little afraid of being attacked by mad dogs."

Derek thinks to himself. _Oh god. Now I have to deal with his smell and his cute brown eyes invading my house, my space, all weekend._ But he also has to think about the benefits. _Well, if he stays here he'll be safe. I mean it couldn't hurt to let him stay unless I do something stupid like I don't know. Acknowledge that I'm attracted to him and I care for him deeply. _Now Derek was mentally slapping himself in the face. _Damnit I'm pretty sure I just acknowledged both of those things. Damn Stiles for making me feel like a freaking teenage girl. _Derek finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Yea, sure you can stay if it makes you feel safe. I won't let anything happen to you." With that Stiles finishes his tea feeling a lot better than he was when he first woke up. "Thanks Derek." Derek holds out his hand gesturing towards Stiles empty cup. He exits and in ten minutes he's back with two cups of tea and hands one to Stiles. "I could use some tea myself, I didn't sleep at all last night."

Stiles looks at Derek a little sad that he was the reason Derek was sleep deprived last night. "You know, you can take a nap if you want it is your bed. Don't worry I can stay a wake and be a look out. I hope you're not a heavy sleeper."

Derek can't help but think about how bad of an idea it would be for him to sleep next to Stiles, but he was extremely tired and on the edge of crashing because he didn't get any sleep at all last night. "Are you sure?" Stiles rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do to me while you're asleep? Huh? Roll over and crush me to death? And how are you going to look out for me if one of those mutant dogs comes if you're running on no sleep?" He had a point, and a damn good one. " I mean…" Stiles started, "…unless you want to kick me out your bed." Derek wouldn't do that to Stiles while he was weak and needed to rest. Besides he wanted Stiles to be comfortable its not like Derek was human and just ran miles in his sleep from hell hounds trying to kill him in a nightmare. "No, I wouldn't do that you need to rest too." Derek takes big gulps of his tea and finishes it. Now feeling drowsy he lays next to Stiles. "Don't worry I won't let the monsters get you in your sleep." Derek smirks at Stiles' comment. "Shut up Stiles." Derek inhales the scent of the boy laying next to him and falls asleep.


	2. Vulnerable

I hoping to get more reviews and feedback so tell me what you think ^_^ This chapter focuses on Derek and Stiles there will be more of the hell hounds in the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy xo.

When Derek wakes up it looks like its a few hours after noon. He fully wakes up and realizes he's laying on Stiles' stomach with his arm around his waist, and Stiles scent is so inviting it caused Derek to breath in deeply through his nose. Feeling as though he would never get enough of the scent. _Fuck. _Derek thinks about the position his in right now and how it makes him look to Stiles. Derek shifts to look up at Stiles. "You're awake, I didn't want to move you because I didn't want to wake you up. I mean you looked really peaceful and I didn't want to-" Derek cuts him off, "I get it Stiles."

Derek closes his eyes and Stiles looks down at Derek still laying his head on Stiles' stomach. He looks relaxed which is something Stiles doesn't think Derek is capable of. He doesn't look uptight, or angry or have a scowl on his face. Stiles feels like he's the only person thats seen the softer side of Derek even if it doesn't last long. Derek's breathing is heavy and Stiles thinks he's sleeping again. "Derek?" Derek responds with his eyes still closed. "Yes?" Stiles is a little nervous not knowing what to say. He wants to ask why Derek is still laying on him but then he would move, and he doesn't want Derek to move. He liked having this moment with Derek and was going to enjoy it as long as it lasts. Derek knows Stiles is hesitant about something because he's suddenly quiet. He didn't realize that maybe Stiles doesn't want Derek laying on him."I didn't feel like moving, but if you want me to because you're uncomfortable-" Stiles interrupts, "No, its just I wanted to know, why you're still laying on me? I mean I don't want you to move I'm fine with you laying here." Derek opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. He then sighs and closes his eyes again. "Because I'm comfortable Stiles and I don't want to move."

Derek wanted to say, _Its because your smell is intoxicating to me, I like the physical contact, and because I can be vulnerable around you._ Derek could never come out and be that blunt about it no matter how much he wanted to. He felt comfortable around Stiles even though it was something he was training himself to never do. Derek seems to lose people in his too often but he feels right around Stiles and he doesn't want that to be ruined. Derek tries to stop thinking about it and just enjoy this moment, but his phone rings in his pocket. He looks up at Stiles, "Its Scott." He answers the phone and hears Scott on the other end sounding worried. "Hey Derek have you seen Stiles? He's not answering his phone and no one-" He cuts Scott off, "He's with me." Stiles looks down at Derek and Derek hands him the phone. "Scott?" Scott sounds relieved to hear Stiles' voice. "Dude why are you at Derek's? I thought something happened to you." Stiles rolled his eyes even though Scott couldn't see him. Derek was still looking at him now smiling at the fact he was annoyed by his friends comment. "Something happened last night and Derek came and found me I passed out somewhere its a long story but I'm fine now I promise." Scott began to question Stiles, "What happened? Why didn't you or Derek call me?" Stiles now felt a little guilty he didn't try to call when he woke up this morning. "I'm sorry Scott." "Its okay Stiles but I do want to stop by and talk about what happened." "Okay." Stiles hands the phone back to Derek. "Scott, Stiles is staying here this weekend. He's not feeling well and he asked if he could stay." Scott is surprised that Stiles would ask to stay at Derek's. "Okay I'll be there in a little bit." Derek hung up the phone and closed his eyes again.

Stiles plays in Derek's hair without thinking about it. Stiles was going to pull his hand back till he saw Derek smile. _Derek is smiling like legit ear to ear smiling_. Stiles feels safe and comfortable around Derek no matter how tough the wolf appears to be, and this is the first time Derek has shown intimate feelings toward Stiles. His heart started beating hard in his chest. he didn't know why he wanted to be so close to Derek or even why he liked it. He just did, and he didn't deny himself that. Then he thinks to himself. _Do I have a crush on Derek? _Out of all the crazy things that happens in Stiles' life he thought having a crush is probably the most normal thing, but on Derek? He looks at Derek now breaking away from his thoughts and can't help but acknowledge how attractive he is. Stiles takes a chance, and caresses the side of Derek's face his hand brushing his stubble. Derek nuzzles his face into Stiles' palm and he can't believe what he's seeing. He expected Derek to say something threatening, but he didn't. Instead he feels invited by the gesture.

"I can't take this Stiles." Stiles doesn't understand what he means, "What?" Derek is looking at Stiles in a way he's never seen before. "This, I can't help but feel connected to you, and I've just been ignoring it. I can't do that anymore." Stiles doesn't know what to say for a second but he figured he should just tell Derek how he feels. "I-I like you Derek, being around you. The feeling I get when you're near me and then this." He said referring to him laying on Stiles. "I just feel… like a giddy school girl with a crush." Derek laughed at the fact Stiles just compared himself to a 'giddy school girl'. Derek sits up to face Stiles, his eyes wandering Stiles' face and he can't help his curiosity as he leans in and kisses Stiles. The kiss shocks both of them. Derek feels relief like he's gotten the answers to all the questions swirling around in his mind. He can no longer deny what he feels for Stiles. And Stiles feels happy, the kiss feels so natural and unforced. Stiles grips some of the hair on the back of Derek's head pulling him in closer and he can't help but smile.

Derek pulls away and turns his head to the side with a look on his face saying he hears something. Then he relaxes, "Scott is here." _Great, I couldn't get five more minutes alone with Derek? _Derek kisses Stiles' forehead and gets up to go answer the door for Scott. Stiles sinks beneath the covers like his not there. Derek and Scott stand next to each other near the bed. "Stiles. I know you're there." Stiles pushes the covers back. "You got me." Derek has his arms crossed over his chest. Scott looks at Stiles and Derek,"So what happened?" Derek explains what happened last night and tells him about the hell hounds. "So these hell hounds could possibly be coming to either help or hurt Stiles? And Stiles is sleep walking?" Scott is now looking at Stiles with concern on his face. "Running." Stiles adds in. "If Stiles has another dream, and its different from the last maybe that could give us a clue. Don't worry I'll keep him safe."

Scott looked at Stiles and Derek again, he knew that Derek could hold his own in a fight, but they had never been faced with hell hounds before and they just put a target on his best friends back. "I'm having Dinner with Alison and my mom tonight. Promise me you won't let Stiles out of your sight." Derek smirks a little. "I promise."


	3. Nightmares

I don't know how I feel about this chapter some feed back would be nice! xo

* * *

><p>Scott leaves and Derek returns to his spot on the bed next to Stiles. Derek and Stiles lay down facing each other. Stiles nuzzles up to Derek's chest. Derek puts his arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Stiles?"<p>

"Yea Derek?"

"Will you go on date with me?"

Stiles' cheeks went red, "Of course." Stiles holds Derek's hand their fingers intertwined. "Well have to wait till we figure out what the hell hounds want." Stiles brushed his lips against Derek's neck and kissed his cheek, "Or we can go now and come back before it gets dark." Derek sighs, "I would love that, but what if the hell hounds show up?" Stiles looks at Derek disappointed he really wanted to go out with Derek. He still can't believe he has feelings for him, but at the same time he feels warm inside knowing that Derek has feelings for him and that he feels the same. "Even if I could take you out now… What would you wear?" Stiles quickly remembers he is wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. What he was wearing to bed when he started sleep walking, and he didn't even have shoes. "You're right." Stiles said defeated, but Derek reassures him, "We'll go soon, I promise." Derek kisses Stiles' lips and Derek's phone rings again. Derek looks at his phone. "Its Scott,_ again_." Derek says through gritted teeth. Derek was thinking to himself. _Scott sure does know how to ruin a moment. _He reluctantly answers the phone. "Yes?" Derek says now sounding irritated and Stiles laughs internally because Derek is scowling at Scott over the phone, and jeez only if Scott could actually see it. "After dinner tonight I'm going to stop by and bring some clothes and stuff for Stiles. I told Stiles' dad he's at my place and that he has flat so he didn't drive. I'll get Stiles' stuff before the sheriff comes home… And I kinda had to slash one of Stiles' tires." Stiles over hears his friend on the phone, "Hey! You're paying for that Scott." "I know, I'm sorry Stiles." Derek wants to continue kissing Stiles and he looks irritated even more so. "Yea, what time are you coming Scott because Stiles could use a shower." Stiles looks slightly offended and scoffs at Derek. And Derek smirks at Stiles. "Ten, me Alison and Lydia are going to dig deeper into the hell hounds. I asked Isaac to stay with you guys incase the hell hounds show up. I thought it would be a good idea considering its more likely for more than one hell hound to show up. He should be there soon I think." _Great. _Derek thought now upset. He just wants some alone time with Stiles and people constantly showing up at his house was making that kind of hard. Though he did also think it was a good idea, and was happy that everyone cares so much about Stiles. "Alright Scott." After hanging up Derek is tempted to throw his phone into a wall so no one can call and bother him and Stiles, but there was no point because Isaac would be there soon anyway.

Derek turns to Stiles, "We have a little bit of time before Isaac gets here." And the wolf's lips are on his again. Stiles is getting warm and Derek is biting at Stile's lower lip. Derek pulls Stiles on top of him and puts his hands on the boy's hips pressing there bodies together. Derek trails kisses down Stiles' neck, and Stiles bites his lip letting out a low moan. Before Derek can move back up to Stiles' lips Stiles asks, "Do I really smell that bad?" Derek laughs closing his eyes and shaking his head, "No, but you do need to shower before you do start to smell that bad." Stiles rolls his eyes and presses his lips to Derek's. He reaches down between them rubs Derek's crotch with his palm. Derek lets out a low moan from the base of his throat and grabs a handful of Stiles' ass. Their scents are now on each other and their arousal hangs in the air. Stiles pulls back, "Derek I don't want this to be a secret." Derek nods, he didn't want him and Stiles to be a secret either. "Me either, I care about you Stiles." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek, their lips move against each others slowly savoring the moment.

Theres a nock on Derek's door and he tries to keep himself from saying anything that Isaac might hear. But that doesn't stop him from thinking. _Perfect fucking timing Isaac. _Stiles moves off of Derek so he can answer the door, and when he does he stares at Isaac like he might snap his neck where he stands, but instead steps aside so he can come in. "Scott told me about what happened." Derek looked at Isaac like he was an idiot. "Of course he did otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Isaac looks at Derek with a puzzled look on his face as if he was about to ask him a question. But instead he turns away from Derek and smells the air. Then turns back to look at Derek. "Why does it smell like sex in here?" Derek crosses his arms and death stares Isaac, and then he looks at Stiles, and Isaac dose the same. "You mean you…" Isaac starts but doesn't finish. Derek nods his expression now soft. "We didn't have sex Isaac, but we are dating." Isaac is just staring at Derek like he was speaking a different langue and then he breaks out into a smile. "Wow, I have to say. I didn't see this coming. Like at all, but I'm happy for you, both of you." Derek nods grateful that he was so calm about it. "Thank you." Isaac goes to sit on the couch. "So are you going to be public with this or…" Derek nods again. Stiles wants Scott to know hoping he understand his feelings for Derek and that he'll be okay with it. "I want to tell Scott myself when he gets here." He looks at Isaac and Derek and both of them give silent approval.

Stiles' stomach breaks the silence growling so loud that Derek and Isaac stare at him. "What?" Stiles says looking back and forth between the two of them. Derek orders take out for all of them. They all sit on the couch eating, Derek sitting between Stiles and Isaac. Isaac looks up from his food. "I never would have thought, I hope you take care of Stiles, Derek because if not Scott will kill you." Derek looks at Isaac knowing Scott would go great lengths for his best friend if anyone hurt him, but he knew he wasn't going to kill him, and Derek wasn't going to hurt Stiles. "I couldn't hurt Stiles even if I really wanted to, and Scott wouldn't kill me, he might think about it though."

"You're right, but if he wouldn't kill you, I would." Isaac gives Derek a big smile. Stiles chimes in, "Play nice okay? No wolf fighting." Stiles is already finished eating and is now more tired as ever.

Scott shows up a little early. Derek lets Stiles answer the door for him. "Hey, I brought your phone and your laptop too along with some clothes." Stiles smiled at his friend. "Thanks Scott." "Its no problem, Alison went over to Lydia's right after dinner and I went to go get your stuff so I'm going to go catch up with them. We're trying to figure out some things with these hell hounds and how we can stop them if they are trying to hurt you." Stiles nods, "I need to tell you something Scott. Stiles looks at Derek and Isaac and they're looking at Scott and Stiles waiting for Stiles to break the news to Scott. "Me and Derek… we're dating" Scott is looking at Derek then at Isaac who is unfazed by the news. "Did you tell Isaac before me?" Stiles looked at Scott confused. "Dude what, I just told you I'm dating Derek Hale and your worried about the fact that I didn't tell you first?" Derek covers his face with his hand trying to hide his silent laughing. Today is probably the most happy Derek has ever been in a long time and the most he's laughed. "Well, yea Stiles I should have been the first person to know." Stiles shifted, "Well Isaac beat you to the punch." Scott embraces Stiles in a hug. "Next time call me? And as long as you're happy I'm happy." Scott walks over to Derek and holds out his hand and they give each other a forearm shake. Scott grips Derek's arm. "I trust you Derek, and trust you'll take care of Stiles. Don't make me regret it." Derek looks at Scott with all seriousness. "I won't." Scott turns to leave and stands in the doorway a second and turns his head to look at Stiles and Derek. "Oh and don't forget to use protection kids." And Scott walks out of Derek's apartment laughing at his own joke. It makes Stiles smile and blush a little.

Stiles is incredibly tired and wants to goto bed, that is after he takes a shower. "Derek wheres your shower?" Derek lead Stiles in the direction of the shower and wanted to join him but he didn't, and he had already taken a shower this morning while Stiles was still knocked out. When Stiles gets out of the shower Isaac excuses himself from the room. "I uh, I'll leave you two alone." Stiles goes through the stuff Scott brought him and takes out a pair of boxers. "Here." Derek tosses one of his shirts to Stiles. Its black and though it was tight on Derek it would be lose on Stiles. Which Stiles didn't mind, he liked that shirt smells liked Derek.

Derek watches Stiles get dressed, he observed his body how much he had changed since they first met in the woods. He was a lot more muscular and tone. He wasn't the same scrawny kid he used to be. His abs were more defined and he looked like he had the potential for the bite. Though Derek wouldn't give it to him because he knew what the risk was. Even though Derek was never wrong when he gave someone the bite. Stiles was perfectly fine human. Stiles gets in bed and gives Derek a look that says _you coming or not? _Derek gets up and joins Stiles on the bed and Stiles lays on Derek's chest and they fall asleep.

_Stiles was staring up at the sky laying on the forest floor. He heard something lurking, but he heard another noise that he hadn't heard before. Stiles sits up and looks around but he doesn't seen anything just hears creatures. Deep growls coming from behind him and loud hissing from in front of him. He can feel hot breath and hear heavy breathing from behind him and squeezes his eyes shut. He hears loud growling in his ears and he expects to be torn into, but he isn't. Stiles opens his eyes and flanked on his left and right are two hell hounds. One of them turns to Stiles and huffs through its nose at him. They continue forward toward the hissing. Fangs bared and red eyed are something Stiles could have easily mistaken for wolves coming from out of the darkness and showing themselves ready to attack the hell hounds. But they looked different they didn't have claws and there fangs weren't as long as a werewolves. Stiles was intrigued but doesn't want to get close to them because that would be a bad idea. _

_The hell hounds leap into the air, one sinks its teeth into the neck of one of the creatures Stiles had never seen before. One of the other creatures backhanded the other hell hound and it went flying a significant distance before going straight through a tree. One of the creatures sets its wild frenzied red eyes on Stiles and starts to leap toward Stiles but the creature is stopped in its tracks as the hell hound that was previously hit had bit down into the creatures shoulder and it wailed out in pain. The creature and the hell hound wrestled on the ground until the hell hound ripped its throat out with its teeth, and continued to rip at the flesh on its throat till it was completely decapitated. Then it hits Stiles, if werewolves are real why not vampires? One of them threw its head back and let out roar so loud stiles re-thought the being vampires thing. There was four of them. Three males one female. One of the males was now dead, the female injured and the other two where trying to get around the hell hounds to get to Stiles while the injured one was trying to heal. And she was healing fast. The hell hounds attack the two males and female slips away undetected. Stiles looks around franticly trying to figure out where she went. She swiftly jumps on Stiles' back and sinks her teeth into his neck. He tries to move but can't shake her. He screams as loud as he can to get the hell hounds attention and one of them attacks the girls leg and rips it clean off. She pulls back in pain and screams. The two men try to help her but the hell hound infant of them starts breathing fire, they back away in fear. While the one hell hound keeps the other two vampires away the one helping Stiles is now clawing the girls back she releases Stiles and he falls to the ground too weak to move. The hell hound rips out her throat and the two men flee. _

Derek wakes up because Stiles is tossing and turning beside him. Derek is frantically shaking Stiles who won't wake up and is sweating and bleeding from scratching at his own neck. Derek tries to hold Stiles' arms down so he can't hurt himself but Stiles is fighting back surprisingly stronger than Derek would have thought. "Isaac!" Isaac comes rushing in. "Get me a bucket of ice water." Just as soon as Isaac came in he rushed back out. "Come on Stiles wake up."

_Stiles is laying on the ground and the hell hounds are sitting by his side. Stiles clutches his neck still bleeding. He realizes whats going on. The hell hounds being in his dreams, the vampires it means something. A small coven of vampires is coming, and he can summon the hell hounds to help fight them off. They must be coming to Beacon Hills to find new territory and increase their coven in numbers. Which means people will die._

Stiles wakes up to the sensation of could water and ice being poured on him. Now shivering, cold, and wet he's laying on the floor in a puddle of water and scattered ice. Derek helps Stiles get up and wraps a towel around him. Isaac is looking at Stiles with worry all over his face. Derek sits on the couch with Stiles and tends to the scratches on his neck. "Jesus Stiles were you trying to rip out your throat?" Derek cleans his wounds and bandages them. "What happened?" Stiles opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He sighs, "I think I saw into the near future." "What did you see?"

"I saw a coven of vampires, not a lot of them only four, three males, one female. The hell hounds came to protect me, I think I summoned them, and the vampires, well I think they're moving to Beacon Hills to increase their numbers and create a new home for themselves. I have a feeling there not the nice type either. They will feed, kill, and turn people." Derek's eyes are glowing red, and Stiles can feel the heat coming off of his body. "If thats the case we need to keep an eye out for anyone new in town and be alert at all times. I'm calling Scott we all need to talk about this."


	4. Plans

I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry about taking forever to post a new chapter. I hope you like/follow/review I really appreciate it ^_^

* * *

><p>Scott rolls over on his bed when his phone rings, "Derek it is three in the morning-" Derek cuts Scott off, "Stiles had another dream. Its important, the hell hounds aren't trying to hurt him." Scott sat up in his bed, "Then what the hell do they want?" Derek pauses, "Stiles believes in his dream he summoned them, I mean it is possible, but its not common. The point is in his dream they were protecting him from vampires. I think in the first dream the hell hounds came to warn him and the second one revealed what the threat is."<p>

"Vampires are coming to Beacon Hills?"

"Yes, and they're strong, vampires are hard to catch, and hard to kill."

"Whats the plan?"

"Thats what I want to talk about, I want everyone at my apartment after you get out of class today. We don't know when they're showing up so you should alert the others."

"Got it. Is Stiles okay?"

"He's fine, I'll drive him to school."

"Thanks Derek."

After Derek gets off the phone with Scott; Stiles puts on some dry clothes because his are still damp, and he goes back to sleep. Derek lays next to Stiles but decides to stay up for the rest of the night. Stiles looks peaceful while he's asleep, so Derek guesses he's not having another bad dream tonight.

When Stiles wakes up Derek isn't next to him but Stiles sits up quickly when he smells something cooking. Stiles gets up and walks to the kitchen only to find Derek and Isaac yelling at each other. "You're the worst help ever." Derek says to Isaac who is covered in flour. "Then you should have made breakfast by yourself I'm not a chef Derek."

"I gave you the easiest job. All you had to do was add flour to the pancake mix. Its really not that hard." Derek hits Isaac upside the head and Stiles bursts out laughing. Derek and Isaac now notice Stiles who is standing in the kitchen doorway clutching his stomach. Derek hits Isaac again with a frustrated look on his face and says through gritted teeth, "It was supposed to be a surprise." Isaac tries to hit Derek back, but Derek catches Isaac's wrist. "Don't touch me." Stiles takes a moment to catch his breath. "Come on guys. What did I tell you about playing nice?" Derek wants to knock Isaac across the kitchen, but doesn't want to pick a fight early in the morning over breakfast. Derek looks at Stiles with glares intended for Isaac and Isaac looks at Derek like he's going to rip his throat out and Stiles is trying so hard to keep himself from laughing again. Derek turns to Isaac, "Go wait in your room like a good little girl till breakfast is ready." Isaac storms out of the kitchen past Stiles, and Stiles has a grin on his face laughing under is breath. "You too Stiles." Isaac laughs at Stiles while walking upstairs to his room. "What, why? I didn't do anything." Derek sighs and looks at Stiles with soft eyes. "Because, this was supposed to be a surprise for you, and I don't want you putting your hands on anything before its finished." Stiles frowned, "Derek I'm starving." Derek turns away from Stiles, "It won't be long, go." Stiles turns and leaves the kitchen going back to Derek's bed.

When breakfast is finished Derek brings Stiles a giant plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Wow, are all wolf portion sizes this big?" Derek smiles and hands Stiles a glass of orange juice, "Yes Stiles." Stiles starts stuffing his face. "Aren't you going to eat Derek?" Stiles face is half full of food and he's staring at Derek with wide doe eyes. Derek thinks, _Too fucking cute. _"No Stiles, I ate already." Stiles continues to eat his food till his plate is clean and his glass of orange juice is empty. Stiles gets dressed for school tired and full of Derek's wonderful breakfast. "Thanks for cooking Derek." Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist. "Come on I have to take you to school."

Derek and Stiles pull into the schools parking lot. "Thanks Derek." Stiles goes to get out the car, but Derek grabs his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Stiles looks at Derek confused. "School? Thats why we came here." Derek raises an eyebrow, and Stiles has on a face that says "Oh" as he realizes why Derek stopped him from getting out of the car. Stiles rolls his eyes and pecks Derek on the lips, but Derek pulls him in for a longer kiss. "Now you can go." Stiles opens his door, "I'll be expecting you later to come get me. Right?"

"Yes, now go. Before you're late."

Stiles meets up Scott in the hallway, "Hey Scott." Scott was getting books from his locker, "Hey Stiles, how are you feeling? Is your neck okay?" Stiles remembers the bandage on his neck. "Oh yeah, its fine." Scott leans it toward Stiles. "You smell like Derek, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Stiles palms Scotts face and pushes his face away, "Then don't breath around me. Its okay I know I leave everyone breathless anyway. With my amazing ability to ramble and my boyish charm." Scott wrinkles his nose, "Dude you really do reek of Derek." Stiles puts his hand in Scotts face again, and Scott swats his hand away. "What did you expect? Ive been at his apartment, in his bed-" Scott cuts Stiles off, "I don't want to know what you did in Derek's bed." Stiles wishes he could hit Scott in his face without hurting himself instead. He settles for hitting him upside the head. "We haven't done anything… Yet." Scott pretends to gag and Stiles hits the back of his head again. "Lets just goto class."

During the day Stiles runs into Alison and Lydia who both apparently know about him and Derek. They exchange words with Stiles saying that they're happy for him and that he's decided to be open with his relationship with Derek. Stiles wasn't mad at all that Scott had told them. He could have told them himself, but he didn't mind.

At the end of the school day Derek's car is parked in the school parking lot and Derek is leaning against his car waiting for Stiles. Scott and Stiles walk out of school side by side. Stiles sees Derek waiting for him and so does Scott, "I'll catch up to you guys. I'm going get Alison and Lydia. I'll meet up with you at Derek's." Stiles smiles at Scott and gives him a hug. "You still owe me a car tire, I'll see you at the meeting." Stiles walks up to Derek getting as close to him as possible without touching, "You're on time, anxious to see me?" Derek smirks, grabs Stiles upper arm and pulls him in for a kiss. "Get in the car." Stiles gets in the passenger side. Some of the students that saw him and Derek kiss looked at Stiles and Derek shocked, others looked as if they didn't care. Then theres Danny who walks up to the passenger side of Derek's car and knocks on the window. Stiles rolls down his window and looks at Danny who is stopping Stiles from finally leaving school and going back to Derek's. "Yes Danny?" Danny looks at Derek who looks a little annoyed but, Danny always thought Derek looked annoyed. Then he looks at Stiles who is giving him a _out with it already, _look. "So are you two a thing? Because I'm pretty sure I just saw Derek kiss you and-" Stiles goes to say something but Derek answers before he can say anything. "Yea, we are. Can we go now?" Danny steps back from the car a little bit, "Sorry, just curious. Oh and Stiles, congratulations on snagging one the hottest guys in Beacon Hills. All of the girls will definitely hate you." As Stiles rolls up his window he says, "Bye Danny." They pull out of the school's parking lot and head towards Derek's loft. "So, I guess thats going to be interesting." Derek says looking at the road. "What?" Stiles looks at Derek with a stupid confused face on. Derek takes one look at him and smiles wide almost laughing at bit. "I mean people getting used to seeing us together, you know, as a couple." Stiles shrugs, "I guess so. I think what they really need to get used to is you smiling." And with that Derek's face turns into a scowl. "I don't smile." Stiles cuts his eyes at Derek, "You're full of shit." Derek breaks back out into a smile.

When they get back to Derek's Isaac is sitting on the couch. "Its about time. Where were you all day Derek?" Stiles looks at Derek who he thought had went back home after dropping Stiles off at school. "I drove around for a little bit till Stiles got out. Just looking for anything different in town that would suggest our visitors have arrived." Stiles plops down on Derek's bed, "Did you find anything?" Derek nods, "I asked a few people in town if they saw anyone new people pass through. Only one person gave me a description of the group you described Stiles, three males one female. Apparently the guy I talked to saw them pass through a bar that he usually goes to. So I stopped in to talk to the bartender. She said she talked to the girl that was with them for a little while. Said she seemed like a nice girl didn't say where she was from, but her name is Valarie. She said her brother's names are James, Nick, and Oliver." Stiles went to say something else but there was a knock on the door, "That must be Scott and the girls. I'll get it." Stiles opens the door and behind it are Scott, Alison, and Lydia. "Hey guys." Stiles says stepping to the side to allow them to come in. They all stand in a circle facing each other. "Now, where were we?" Stiles turns back to Derek, and Derek sums up what he just told Stiles and Isaac. "So what do we do? How do we find them?" Alison asks the group. "Well, like everyone else Vampires have a scent, but I didn't notice anything different about the bar when I was there. No particular scent was in the air and I didn't sense anything foreign. Which means they're covering their tracks and doing a damn good job at it. But I did get a description of the three of them from the bartender. Valarie is a red head, hair that falls to the middle of her back, green eyes, pale skin, James is tall as well as Oliver and Nick the three are about the same height, about six foot three. They were also pale of course. James has short brown hair blue eyes. Oliver's hair is black, eyes green, and Nick is blonde, his eyes pale green and grey." Isaac asks confused. "How does a bartender remember all of this about a few strangers that just passing through?"

"I asked the same thing, she said they had just left before I got there, and she said she'd never seen a group of people that gorgeous. Or siblings that looked so different, she thought maybe they were adopted, and theres one more thing." Alison asks, "What is it?"

"They were all wearing rings, all different in size, shape, and color, but they all had the same crest on them."

Lydia snaps out of whatever thought was going through her mind. "Wait if Vampires are dead wouldn't I be able to know if they were close?" Derek shakes his head, "Usually yes you would be able to sense the dead, but vampires are supernatural. They have a lot more tricks than you think." Lydia raises an eyebrow, "What could possibly keep them off my radar?" Derek sighs, "Well, even though they're technically dead vampires have a very slow undetectable heart beat. They still have to circulate blood so they do have beating hearts, but just barely." Scott finally decides to chime in, "So what are we going to do, I mean there fast, hard to kill, and if their senses are anything like ours, They'll smell us from miles away. We can't get close to them." Stiles turns his attention to Scott, "But we can, Me, Alison, and Lydia. I mean we would have to stay away from you guys for while to make sure we don't smell like wolf, but-" Derek cuts in his voice deep and annoyed, "No." Stiles looks disappointed, "But Derek think about it, we could use that to our advantage. If we find them we can gain their trust-" Derek cuts Stiles off again this time angry, "I'm not going to let you use yourself as bait! If anything happens to you and I'm not there I can't protect you. I'm not going to risk that happening." Stiles gets angry for a second but understands why Derek doesn't want him to do it. Its suicide, but Stiles isn't going to stand by and do nothing. "I understand, maybe we can find someway to mask your scents at least so they don't smell you. So that you can stand by incase anything happens, but if they get any where near you. There going to know something is off about you. A wolfs body temperature is a lot higher than the average humans. Plus we should go some place public. Maybe they won't kill us if a dozen people will be watching them feed on someone like a kid with a juice box." Lydia looks at Stiles like he had hit his head when he was a child. "If you think I'm getting any where near one of those blood sucking leeches you must be out of your fucking mind. There has to be something else I can do. I've been bitten once not really interested in going for round two." Stiles looks at Alison hopeful that she'll be on board for helping with Stiles' plan. Alison nods her head approvingly at Stiles. "I think its a good idea. If we can mask the wolf scent we can keep the three of you close by and me and Stiles can do all the talking figure out more about them, but if we try to tackle them head on it will be messy." Scott and Isaac nod in agreement and Derek looks defeated. "Fine, but if any one of them lay a hand on you I'm snapping their neck."

Stiles holds up his hands. "No need to be hostile." Scott looks at Stiles directing his question at him and not the rest of the group, "But where do we start?"

"I think we should start at some where they're comfortable. Going to the bar they were last in would be a bust they would expect us to do that. They left moments before Derek got to the bar which means they most likely knew he was coming. So lets assume they only know Derek by scent. Lets say its also safe to assume they don't know what any of us look like. So, if they just moved to Beacon Hills, they don't know anyone, and they're trying to expand their coven, trying to get people to trust them. They would go some where public right? Some where that people socialize. Anyone got any ideas as to where that would be?" Derek was starting to relax, and he has an idea. "Another bar, I mean they could stumble upon a free drink if anyone leaves drunk, and people are social at bars." Stiles nods and Scott adds, "Maybe they'd be at a party, there are collage parties all the time. Mostly collage students go but almost anyone is invited." Alison adds, "Maybe they're going to collage here. I mean it would be a good cover up. They would fit in with all the other collage students." Stiles is impressed by all of their suggestions. He knows they could honestly be anywhere in Beacon Hills, but he has a feeling that they have a particular taste. "Those are great places to start. Lets try the most popular bar in town first." Derek closes his eyes hoping that Stiles wasn't serious. Him and Alison couldn't get in that bar even if they were twenty one. Luckily it was also a restaurant, but they'ed have a better chance of running into the blood suckers at the bar instead of a booth. Lydia calmly asks, "Where would that be?" Derek answers the question even though its meant for Stiles, "Old Nelsons, its a bar and a restaurant, but mostly a bar, and everyone aside from me is going to need a fake I.D. luckily I know a guy." Lydia turns her head to Derek, "I won't need one. I'm not getting any where near those blood suckers. Derek, you can sit at one end of the bar, and Scott can sit at the other. Stiles and Alison should sit close to the middle, they'll be the center of attention. Me and Isaac can sit in a booth far away and be extra eyes." Stiles and Derek look at Lydia with a little annoyance on their faces, she wanted to be so hands off with the whole situation. Stiles could understand why, vampires are cold and lifeless two of the things Lydia hates. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Now we only need three I.D.'s for me, Scott, and Alison."

"I want to do hair, outfits, and makeup. If vampires are going to notice you the two of you need to be drop dead gorgeous." Lydia says with a smile spreading across her face. Stiles shuts his eyes tight. _Shit shit shit, I do not wear makeup I am Stiles fucking Stilinski and I DO NOT wear make up. I mean how do girls even mange to keep up with that stuff. _Stiles opened his eyes trying to shake off his thoughts. He tried to look one the bright side. He wouldn't have to do the makeup himself and it might not even look half bad._ I mean wearing makeup couldn't be so bad right?_ "Its okay Stiles, I wont use a lot of makeup on you only a tiny bit." Lydia said as if reading his thoughts. Derek looks like he's on board with the plan since he can be near Stiles if anything goes wrong. "Okay, looks like we have a plan."

Everyone leaves Derek's loft a little while after the meeting is over. Its still early in the day so everyone gets a job to do. Alison has agreed to look into homes and apartments that have recently been occupied in Beacon Hills and look through some of her weapons that could possibly help kill vampires, and Lydia is going to get some more information on the four. She's going around to Old Nelsons and seeing if anyone has seen them there or in the area. Isaac and Scott are going to take their super sniffers to the woods and see if they've been in that area recently with their guard down so maybe they can get a hint of their scent. And Derek is giving Stiles a quick lesson on how to fight and defend himself.


	5. Training

This chapter is focused on Stiles and Derek ^_^ Sorry I took forever to update I kept drawing so many blanks on this. It took some time. I hope you like it. I'd like to get some opinions on how I did. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet.

* * *

><p>"Derek we've been at this for three hours how many times are you going to attack me?"<p>

"Till you get it right, I'm not as fast as a vampire but you need to be able to immobilize one even if its temporary."

Stiles was holding a wooden stake that Derek had made out of a tree branch he snapped. He had carved it with a knife and made it pretty quick.

"A wooden stake won't kill them permanently unless they rot with it in their chest. If its pulled out of their heart before then they can recover."

"So how do I do this without actually hurting you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say."

Derek leaps across the room with fangs and claws and knocks Stiles over avoiding actually hurting him. The moment Derek goes to plunge his too big to be vampire canines into his neck he pulls out the wooden stake and aims it right for Derek's heart. Derek quickly grabs Stiles' wrist so he doesn't actually hurt him.

"Good, again."

Stiles drops the stake, and pants, "No, way. I did it perfectly this time. Let me take a break." Derek goes to sit on his bed and Stiles follows. "You know I want you to be safe Stiles." Stiles lays back on the bed. "I know." Derek lays down and Stiles nuzzles up to him. Wrapping one arm around Derek's waist and laying his head on his shoulder. "Do we have to go back to training? I'm pretty sure I know how to stab a vampire in the heart now." Derek runs one of his hands through Stiles' hair. "Fine." Derek grips the hair on the back of his neck and brings him into a kiss. Stiles climbs on top of Derek, and pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it somewhere by the bed. He feels Derek's warm bare chest and his breathing becomes slow and jagged. He's nervous and Derek can tell. Derek sits up with Stiles on his lap. Stiles lightly nips and licks Derek's neck. Which turns into kissing and sucking. Derek closes his eyes and moans softly as he moves his head to the side exposing more of his neck to Stiles. Stiles trails his tongue from the nape of Derek's neck up to his jaw line and Derek clenches his jaw.

Derek rips Stiles' shirt off too impatient to take it off of him. "Hey, I liked that shirt." Derek ignores Stiles and pulls him into a kiss before he can start rambling about nothing. Derek puts an arm around Stiles' waist to pull him closer and he smoothly rolls them over so Stiles is under him.

Stiles can feel the bugle in Derek's pants and even though the layers of their jeans are between them he can feel his length and warmth. Stiles' arousal stirs and he can feel it throbbing, aching for attention. Stiles gasps as Derek presses his hips into his. Stiles watches Derek as he trails kisses down his lean body his teeth occasionally grazing his skin. Derek pulls off Stiles' jeans and boxers, and a greedy smile spreads across his face. He looks up at Stiles with glowing eyes while stroking his shaft. Stiles closes his eyes and clutches the pillow under his head. He feels Derek's tongue against his shaft and before he can take a breath Derek is blowing him with ease and jerking him at the same time matching the movement and pace of his mouth to his hand. He uses his free hand to hold Stiles' hip. Stiles can feel Derek's tongue massaging his head and shaft, and he started to whimper and moan. Derek stepped up his pace and Stiles thinks he's going to lose it, but before he can cum Derek stops and kisses his stomach. "Not yet."

Derek gets up taking off his own pants and boxer briefs, and Stiles is staring, thinking, _Oh god, oh my god he's hu-. _HIs train of thought is interrupted when Derek throws a condom at him to get his attention. He holds up a small tube of something. Then he realizes what it is. "Is that what I think it is?" Derek raises his eyebrows at Stiles. "What do you think?" Stiles didn't know if he should be excited or nervous. It was his first time with Derek and he didn't know it would be so soon, but he wanted it. "Well get the hell over here." Stiles was so eager it was ridiculous. He wanted Derek's body pressed against his, to feel the heat radiating off of his body.

Derek gives Stiles a greedy smile and climbs on top of him. He spreads Stiles legs enough to work his way between them. He gives Stiles a generous amount of lube and works his index finger inside Stiles. He has a little difficulty as he goes to add another finger because Stiles is tense. "Relax." Stiles does as he says, relaxing his whole body, and Derek's second finger slips in with ease. Stiles shudders and moans. Derek picks up his pace and watches Stiles. His face, his body movements, his erratic breathing. He's enjoying watching him.

Stiles wraps his hand around the base of Derek's shaft and gets a steady rhythm going. He quickens his pace so that his strokes match the rhythm of Derek's fingers. His upper arm muscles started to burn and bulge. Derek growls in pleasure, and Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek's hair with his free hand, and pulls him down, his lips coming down on his hard. Derek removes his fingers from Stiles, and Stiles keeps a still hand on Derek's shaft. Feeling it throb in his grip. Derek's tongue flicks Stiles' bottom lip, and he parts them slightly to give Derek entrance. Their tongues move against each other fiercely. Stiles' lungs burn as he fights for breath not wanting to pull away from Derek, and he doesn't want to stop till they consume each other. When Derek pulls away Stiles whimpers. Derek playfully rolls his eyes, and picks up the condom that he threw at Stiles that was now laying next to him. "You want to do the honors?" Stiles smirks and snatches the condom from Derek. He opens it and rolls the latex down his shaft.

Derek places a hand on Stiles' hip and positioned himself at his entrance. Stiles breaths, relaxes, and closes his eyes. Derek pushes gently at Stiles' entrance, once his head is in he slowly eases himself inside. Stiles' eyes flutter open, he opens his mouth but no sound comes out, and he arches his back. Derek groans. "Fuck Stiles." Derek's strokes are slow and gentle and he is slowly picking up his speed. He's trying hard not to lose control. Stiles is moaning softly. "Faster." Derek takes heed to Stiles command and speeds up his pace. Derek grabs Stiles' wrist, he leans over him pinning it above his head. He goes deeper and Stiles shudders beneath him moaning loudly. "Harder!" A low growl ripples through Derek's chest and his eyes flash bright red as he gives Stiles his full length slamming their hips into each other. Stiles face twists into a wicked smile as he moans and digs his nails into Derek's back scratching the surface of his skin. Stiles moans Derek's name. "Derek!" Derek loved the sound of his name rolling off of Stiles' lips, and he couldn't take it anymore. With one last deep thrust into Stiles he came, and Stiles followed shortly getting it on his and Derek's stomach. Derek disposes of the condom, and collapses on the bed next to Stiles.

Stiles lays on Derek's chest and closes his eyes. Derek kisses Stiles' forehead, "I love you." Stiles smiles, "I love you too Derek."


End file.
